The End of The Despair World
by ntajeh
Summary: The world is still in an endless wrap of despair even after The Tragedy, but the Tragedy isn't the only thing that is causing trouble for the classes from both Mutual Killing classes have returned but with new faces who know all about their past, and are willing to help them if they join them. Welcome to the Revolt the last true fighters of Hope.
1. Prolouge

It's been so long since the last High School of Mutual killing had ended with Enoshima Junko's defeat. Naegi and his friends had successfully helped the original high school of despair students turn over a new leaf. But with all the progress that they were making with the future foundation they didn't know just how little their foundation was working for humanity. There was always three groups of people two that wanted to end the chaos and the other that continues to be the cause of it.

The future foundation whose job is to be the ones who put an end to the despair units. The despair units who want nothing more than to revive their crazy leader while causing more destruction. But the last group is those who know that the future foundation is looking only to rule the world with their own dictating rules. These men and women are simply called The Revolt these people are those who understand what it truly means to live with despair and want no one to live with it. The founders of this group were three students who lived completely different lives but all lost a huge chunk of themselves before the horrible despair filled end. An assassin a scientist and a treasure hunter but he calls himself a collector. Two have died but with the help of the scientist he was able to create a way to bring back the dead, and modify them to their advantage. With a good chunk of the other people who work under them also dead they only need to show the world how corrupt the future foundation is, and to destroy their despair filled counter parts.

It's been almost three months since the original despair students woke up living on that deserted island trying to revive their comatose friends. But the future foundation seems to start putting their plan in motion.

"Kasumi." A short raven haired boy pressed up his glasses to his dark eyes turned his head and looked at a girl. She was a bit taller than him her hair was dark brown red that seemed to enjoy being tried up in a tight pony tail looked at him her green eyes seemed weird on her Asian features. She smiled her soft pink lips pulled up wickedly.

"How long do I have to get them?" She asked her voice was low and she adjusted her black leather pants up her curvy body.

"No you're not going to get them. You're going with Ryo and you'll be getting the others off the island and the comatose ones too." He said pressing on his touch screen tablet bringing up information up on the screen. "You'll leave in two hours there is a attack according to this. At 7 tonight you have to get them out of there and back here tonight. Me and Kou will go and get the others. Speaking of which Kou did you find their bodies and body parts that would work for them of needed?" The boy turned to a tall man who looked very dirty like he hadn't bathed in a while took down at him with his dead deep sea blue eyes and simply nodded.

"Am I in the getaway car?" The man had honey brown hair as he looked at him that seemed greasy to the touch. He was a lot taller than his friends who seemed to come up to his shoulder and chin. The boy nodded.

"What if they pick up a fight with me Aki?" The boy by the name of Akio turned his head and chucked at the girl.

"I'm sure you can put them in their place Kasumi." He said smirking as he typed a few more things in his pad. "Kasumi, Ryo is waiting in the garage he said he already has some toys for you to use on this mission. He'll be in charge of taking you there. You'll be taking the sub today to get there. Since it's barely 4 in the morning you have enough time to get them and get back before 7 if all goes well." The girl sighed and walked away deflated by her mission.

"That just leaves you and me Aki. We should leave soon ours might not take as long as hers but it will be a pain if she gets back before us." The other boy smirked he seemed a lot more interested in his and his friends mission they had to do. Akio stood up and patted Kouki's shoulder.

Let's get going then I want to put them back together and bring them back by tomorrow morning." He chucked and left the room with Kouki. They had to get out Hope Peaks Academy's last students and comatose students before they lost more than just those who played the game of despair. He could only hope that this wouldn't be a regrettable mission. After all both his and his friends all knew these kids and he knew for a fact no they didn't know them. Even worse both he and Kasumi were the cause of three students turning into the despair students


	2. Chapter 1 She's pissed

Chapter 1 Part 1 She's Pissed

Kasumi sat in the submarine waiting for Ryo to arrive to the island.

"You mind telling me why you're the one taking me there? Why couldn't Daichi or Kaoru take me? A.) They know how to use the computer better than you can. B.) They can navigate better than yours." Kasumi spoke irritated and rolled her eyes at the man with neon blue and black hair. With nine piercings on his body and dressed in black leather pants and jacket with a large tattoo on his chest.

"Ah come on Kasumi-chan why you gotta be so cruel to me and besides Kaoru didn't want to do it Aki-tan asked her first. Daichi was out with Pollack helping him get Komaru-chan to the European division. So he was out of the question. Sachiko-chan wanted to go but I knew if she did she'd try and kill those three. So she was so out of the question and the others gave me the finger and left me to do it; since I'm the only one who doesn't hate them." Ryo continued to navigate the submarine with the other engineers and navigators.

"This sucks some serious ass." She sighed leaning in the captain seat. When she brought out another exasperated sigh Ryo whimpered lowly and steered the ship. They stopped about several yards from the harbor. Then they were right above it. "Alright I'll be back in about two hours at least five." Ryo however the second he paused the ship to a halt he raised his hand reluctantly.

"Umm maybe we should leave before four hours. I'm keeping tabs on the future foundation and we have a bit of a problem. According to this," he said typing on the tablet and pulled it up on screen.

"This shows that they are on the road to come after them within two to three hours. So if I were you I'd be back here in before three hours." He was reluctant to say that knowing he was going to get kicked and beaten up by her. Her eye started to twitch with irritation and anger. Of course Akio was going to give her the really bad mission where she had a clock to get the kids and the other comatose students and bring them to the submarine.

"Alright we better be close to where they are." She asked her voice deep it was an order either they were by the area to get the students or Ryo was going to get a bullet to the head heart and dick if they weren't so was everyone that was in her eye sight.

"Yeah as close as we could get. It's in the mouse castle including the main computer that is keeping all of them alive." Ryo's voice was a bit higher than normal his usual deep sultry voice that was once used to sing ballads and even before that some well-known rock music. Like Mioda Ibuki he was a rock star too but he was a rocker while she was still in her original pop group.

"Good boy you don't need to go to Aki and ask him for new balls." She said her once menacing voice returned back to normal. She went up to the latch of the submarine and opened it up adjusting her weapon and her stealth equipment. She ran really fast all those years of killing those targets and running through areas without getting seen. She after all was once the ultimate high school assassin of course the title she went as in school was ultimate high school therapist. There wasn't a person in the school she didn't consult with if only she could've talked the despair students out from doing what they did.

She ran for a few more minutes and jumped on the roof tops and started to leap from roof to roof and stopped about a few buildings from the mouse castle. She knelt down looking at people she once called friends and one was even called a lover.

"Oi! Hinata did you make a breakthrough today?" It was Kazuichi who spoke out and wrapped his arm around Hinata obvious showing they were friends or at least at means with one another. The others showed up and walked with them obviously Hinata hadn't made progress.

"Of course you won't make a breakthrough Aki is the only one who can fix them." She said to know one lowly. When they were gone and she took out here grappling hook and shot out till it reached the castle. When it made contact she jerked slightly and flew to the castle. There was a skylight and she was able to such open the latch without any issues and places a wire down to slide down into the building seeing all of the tubes that held the comatose students. She walked carefully looking at here once friends.

"Hi Pek's; it's good to see you Nidai. You've seen better days Tsumiki I still don't like you Saionji. Tanaka you still look like death. You still look like a pervert Teruteru, I still have that photo of me Mahiru. You always were good at making Byakuya pissed off by going as him. And last but never least, I wonder if you're still going to follow him till the end of the earth Komaeda. This isn't the best way to begin a reunion, dontcha think?" She sighed lightly touching the tubes seeing them they looked like they were sleeping. She closed her eyes almost going into a dream world where she remembered all of their times of living in bliss.

With a heavy sigh she pulled out her duffel bag and started to hook up plugs on the main hear monitor that kept everyone alive then pulled out her tablet and hooked that up to the computer as well. She started typing away at the program and started to hook up each person's heart rate and blood pressure. She was careful and diligent when she worked on the tablet but she now had to send and sync the student's information she sighed and the groaned in displeasure she didn't want to do this but she knew no one else on the ship could do anything that would work for her. With a heavy heart she pulled out her phone and called Ryo.

"Hey Kasumi I as just about to call you we have a situation it seems that the future foundation is starting to mobilize now and... ummm they'll be there in less than two hours. So haul ass love." She screamed in his ear her voice was about to shatter the tubes glass and she had to calm down and look at everyone's heart rate and blood pressure it was all still green.

"Ok... ok... now Ryo before I personally take out your esophagus with my bare hands I suggest you listen very carefully to what I'm about to save. I need to send you each person life line so you need to go down to the medical ward and go on the main computer and follow these instructions got it?" She could hear him running down the metallic floor painting slightly out of breath he answered that he was there. But just as she was about to continue the line of instructions a gasp and footsteps stopped behind her. She knew by the sound of a those feet and the breathing, the students were there.

"Who are you?" A loud voice echoed the bare walls with the sound of a gun being loaded. With a graceful turn she looked at them her own gun pointed at them. They flinched and she stared at them. All of them had slight fear in their eyes. It was then known they weren't the dark despair students they once were. In fact it looked as if that memory of them was gone and not the ones of them being in the dream world with their friends.

"Listen carefully children we have less than two hours for me to take you and your friends out of here before the future foundation light this place up like it's a fucking Christmas tree. Then you will put the gun down and let me do this." She warned them holding her gun out sit pointing at the one holding it, Kuzuryu.

"Hey are you still there?" Ryo's voice called out from the phone but Kasumi just waited waiting for the ultimate high school gangster puts down his weapon. When he did she replied to him.

"Yeah and we have a lot to do. Kazuichi come here." She said putting her gun into her holster. She could tell just how reluctant he was to walk up to her but he did slowly but surely he made it beside her. Putting her phone on speaker she started to instruct him to pay attention to the monitor and tell the computer what track to follow when looking for each comatose student. When Ryo got the last two life lines up and running; on the screen his tablet started to buzz brightly with a pause in his pace he looked and his eyes widen.

"Oh shit!" He said clearly alarmed. She paused and closed her eyes knowing what that meant.

"Where are they? She asked.

"Not close to the amusement park yet but they will be. You have less than twenty minutes to get them in that tray and pushing them out that park before they get to you." He answered quickly telling the doctor on standby to keep an eye on the monitor and tell her when something is wrong with the others. Strapping her phone to her breast pocket she stated to quickly unplug each students life line in there and then loaded them on a tray.

"You four come on get on top of them or else you're getting left." In a hurry they ran to the tubes and sat on top of their friends life tubes. She with her unprecedented strength pushed all of them like it was nothing then rolled them down the hall. She pulled out her tablet and pressed a few apps then everything around her was in heat seeking mode. She was grateful for it because she wanted little to no enemies she'd have to face or else this would be a blood bath. She pushed it then ran to the front so she could steer it well. He continued to keep it at a fast-paced but quiet enough to avoid causing a scene but it wasn't that easy. She couldn't help it she had to fight handing the tablet to the person behind her.

"Sonia keep an eye on that tablet quick if you hear a beep look for whatever body is in the vicinity and tell me where they are." She ordered waiting then heard the beep and waited for Sonia to say the direction. Pulling out her gun she leaped off the ride of the students and saw the team of future foundation soldiers. She shot at them with deadly precision aiming for either their head or their heart. And when she got too close she pulled out her knife and damn near tore off their head kicking them and hitting them with strength that didn't look like it belonged to someone like her. She would jump at their bodies knocking then down and using her gloves and made them sharp to tear their throats out. Blood and gunpowder surrounded her and she looked like it was something she was born in. Despite her petite form and here unprecedented strength she looked like she was born into battle. When the gunners dropped down blood pooling out of their bodies or splattered on the walls.

"Everyone start running!" She shouted and ran to the tubes and pushed at them and watching the others run to the harbor. "The submarine was out of the water and the latch was open. The sound of the gunners were obviously behind her and shooting at her. The sound of metal hitting metal was loud and it came from her back. But as if nothing hot her back she with incredible force pushed the tubes of the students into the latch as it closed seeing the others run into the latch. The door of the sub was closing slowly but because it was slowly closing she shot out at them not stopping till the latch closed and they were descending down into the water and they were going through the water and moving fast to get away from the island. She sighed and looked at the others who were stunned and shaking.

"Hey relax your safe." She said panting softly Ryo appeared and smiled at the lot off them.

"Good news Kasumi-chan all of the comatose kids are still alive and their blood pressure is normal. Our mission was a success!" He shouted happily.

"Wait a minute we need an explanation tell us who are you people and why are we here?" Sonia exclaimed shaken from the whole thing they all were. Kasumi chuckled and looked at her once upon a time friends.

"Don't worry Sonia-san you'll find out soon enough, all of you will." She said then both her and Ryo shot them all down and watched them family to the floor passed out after all they couldn't have the original despair units finding out where they were going.


	3. Chapter 2 Red Light Green Light

Chapter Two Red Light Green Light

"Ok Akio we have connection and here are the visual on them. You think they'll even listen?" Kouki parked the black van a few buildings from the building they wanted. Akio didn't say anything or even turned his attention to his friend. Kouki rolled his eyes knowing his friend, when he was working, was like talking to a brick wall. When a clap of Akio's hands he looked like he made a breakthrough.

"Alright give me all their numbers and dial them. It's time to play red light green light and hide and seek." With a quick type of his tablet the computer rang with multiple calls. Then each phone picked up. Nodding his head Akio put on his headset.

Byakuya looked at the private number on his phone. He didn't usual answer to these numbers but he did this time.

"Yes?" He answered waiting for someone to answer.

"Togami Byakuya, don't hang up and listen carefully. You and your peers are in grave danger so if I were you I'd listen carefully."

"Who is this?" He asked slightly showing some intrigue and confusion. The last time he had a situation like this it was a trap.

"My name right now is not important but you and the rest of the students who were a part of the mutual killing class. Who you ask Miss Kirigiri? The very people who you work with. In less than a half an hour a bunch of men with guns are gonna shoot you guys full of bullets." He answered another person but Byakuya was going to ask that very question. Byakuya looked at the door and ran up to it and listen carefully for footsteps. "Right now Naegi I need you to go up in the ventilation system and close it from behind you. You're going to have three guys in there in a few minutes if not less. Byakuya I need you to hide under the table and wait until I instruct you to do something else. Kirigiri take something heavy and throw it at the window s and you to hide in the storage closest that is by the room next to you. Everyone do this now." Byakuya ran under the table and sat there keeping the chairs around his body.

"Now what?" Byakuya growled lowly at him.

"Wait we need to wait for the men to get to the other side of the hall." He waited and kept quiet hearing the door handle lightly turn. But then the sound of shattering glass was slightly audible from where Byakuya was, and the door handle was let go of and loud footsteps left the door.

Kirigiri took this opportunity to run out the door after removing her shoes and ran into the empty room and into the small storage closet. She waited then held the phone to her ear. "Good job now wait." The mysterious voice praised and was quiet on her end for a bit possibly instructing the others. After what felt like hours the voice returned. "Right now you're in a room that has a window that can be open now go and get outside you have two minutes before the guards will get in." Without a second thought Kirigiri ran out the closet and ran to the window and opened it up silently them held on to the ledge and closed the window. She hugged the ledge and walked carefully to the beam that could hide her.

"Good now in two rooms away there's that lift that the window cleaners' use go on that and lower it down as far as it will go then wait for further instructions." The voice clicked off before Kirigiri had the chance to speak.

Naegi opened the easy accessible vent he kept himself in the vent and closed it behind him or else they'd get people in with him. "Now what?" He whispered shouting and waited then heard the door open and three voices in there.

"Shit we lost him too." One of the voices sounded very flustered by the events.

"We need to find Kirigiri and the other one then or else the boss will kill us for failing to kill them." Another deep voice one that Naegi knew he would talk to that man quiet often. A sigh broke off and then a smug chuckle retorted.

"Yeah it's about time we put those damn kids in the ire place let's get going." Another voice chimed in and they all grunted in agreement and ran off out of the room. Naegi was dumbfounded could the people he worked with be that cut crude and even monstrous by the way they talked it was obvious they didn't care at all for him and his friends even after he thought that the sense of comradery was with the too. But he believed now just how wrong he was.

"Naegi crawl in the vent till your right at the last opening then hop out and rush to the elevator and then dart down the stairs. Get down till you're at the 2nd floor then run to the nearest storage closet." The voice instructed. Naegi knew he couldn't whine and dwell on this now they were in danger he was in danger and he could only hope that he and his friends were safe or at least getting to safety. He crawled deeper into the vents it was hot in there and he was lucky he was small enough to take off his jacket. He crawled carefully to not make touch sounds but because everyone was too busy looking for them they made more noise than he did. He could see the elevator and knew then this was where he had to drop. With a small quiet kick he dropped down onto the floor. Pressing the button to let the level go up the second the doors slid open he pressed down to the 5th floor since they were on the 8th floor now. Running to the stairs he closed it quietly and ran down the stairs the adrenaline taking over.

Byakuya hearted the elevator ding beside his door and the phone buy returned. "Run to the elevator now and go down to the first floor will be making a diversion to keep the people away from you. Go Now." He ordered and with quick wide steps he didn't want to run it would really get people's attention he pressed the elevator doors and pressed the button to go to the ground floor and pressed it closed as quickly as he could. No one ran to the elevator and he went down sighing he took off his tie and jacket tired and hot from all this running. With a ding the sound of people evacuating and the sprinkler system running down there he walked out of elevator. "Walk normally and go three buildings to your right there should be a black van in between them." Byakuya saw Kirigiri running from behind the building to the objective place. Naegi was nowhere to be seen.

Kirigiri stopped on the 2nd floor and got the voice again. "Kirigiri get inside and press the button to let the lift go up." Nodding her head she pressed the button and watched her easy lift going up. "Now get out into the hallway and run into the next room there should be another lift that should go down to the ground level once down run to tour into the field as fast as you can then make it over to the three buildings and stop once you see a black van in between the fourth and third building." The line was then dead and Kirigiri just had to go and do what she was told. Looking carefully out of the building she saw Naegi with his phone and running to the other door. Kirigiri shook her head then ran into the room and closed it silently behind her then took off to the window. Opening it she went down the lift and once she felt safe enough she jumped over the bushes that would've made her escape hard and ran down the field not looking back. She turned and saw Byakuya walking briskly to the building but she still ran.

Naegi stopped when he hearted the stair door open up at least two or three flights from him. He ran faster almost tripped a few times but made it to the 2nd floor and ran into the building next to him. "Good now him down the laundry chute and get out of the laundry room as quickly as possible then run over to the building yo the right if the building if not try to mingle in with the crowd of people in front of the building then walk fast to the three building over there; there should be a black van over there and the others will be there before you. Naegi nodded then got into the laundry chute and slid down hoping that there was a bed of clothes down there. He was lucky but it wasn't that did so he did suffer some minor leg tingles. But he was too hyped up on adrenaline to feel the pain. Running and tripping out of the laundry basket he hobbled out of the laundry room and ran outside the sprinkle showering his hot body he took off outside the. Saw that there was just too many people out there and didn't feel safe with that so he escaped out through a window he was already hyped on adrenaline so he didn't mind what he was doing in running as fast as he could he ran to the buildings and turned to the black van and hopped in the back but what he saw was Kirigiri and Byakuya was passed out on the van bed a dart poking on their bodies before he got a chance to yell a shot fired and a sting in his back silenced him and he fell.

Kouki took Naegi's body and slide it into the van and closed the doors and ran back around to the other side and saw started the engine and drove off. Akio sighed pulling off his headset and looked at the sleeping students.

"Yo did the other two get Asahina and the others?" Kouki shouted from the front seat. Akio slid into the front seat.

"Yeah they should already be there both them and Kasu should be home or almost home." He said panting it was hard work just instructing them but they got them all now it was time to wake them up. Them, and that includes those who have been "sleeping" both in a coma and in the grave.


	4. Chapter 3 Let them Live

Chapter 3 Let Them Live

Waking up to the feel of soft cloth and blankets below his body Hinata woke up sluggish like and held his head. His body felt like he had been submerged in some heavy metal and it solidified. He had difficulties getting up from the bed he even fell out of the lush and strikingly comfortable bed. He hardly noticed just how comfortable it was until he was already on the floor. The royal looking rug seemed to cover the cherry wood floors. He got up sluggishly and held his head then touched his neck. The sudden memory of being shot by a tranquilizer hit him hard. The image of a woman he didn't know killing off all those armored people with more guns and knives than the average person should have. She took them all out like they weren't even worth her time. Looking at his surroundings he saw just how lavish and royal the room look he wondered if this was the type of room that Sonia slept in. Walking to the door he held his head and turned the cold gold knob and saw that the hall was almost like a hall in an average hotel. Nothing at all like the lavish browns and earthy royal coolers that coated the room behind him. He saw and heard some of the doors in the hall open up and familiar faces came out of them including some unknown faces too.

"Naegi-kun?" He asked his voice rough and Hinata looked confused at him. Naegi looked just as lost as the ultimate hope student.

"Hinata-san?" He questioned and slowly but surely the remaining classes that lived through Enoshima Junko's classes of mutual killing. Sonia Nevermind came closer to them holding her head like the sensitivity of the dim lighted hall was like the sun was in her face.

"Do any of you know where we are or how we got here?" She asked her voice was low and rough almost like it has been a year since she last spoke.

"No but that birch who shot us might know." It was the short gangster Kuzuryu who spoke up his vulgar word usage was proof enough he was furious as to how he felt about that. "She got me on the neck." He growled.

"Ours wasn't a girl who shot at us." Yasuhiro stated and Naegi nodded and agreed.

"And besides I don't think they were there to kill us maybe it was their way of bringing us to a safe place without us asking too many questions." It was Byakuya turn to speak. He held his chin trying to make a clear connection with what's going on. "It seems that our takers weren't here to take us and kill us. If they were then..."

"They would have done so a while ago. We've been sleeping for almost four days I have no connection with my phone but I can see the date with it at least. If they were here to kill us, why do it so late or even when they took us?" it was Kirigiri who interrupted him and pulled out a good question, but none of them had an answer to it.

"Let's see if we can find anything around here then." Naegi spoke and the group nodded. The students wondered for a while looking around the manor. As it turned out they were in the servant's quarters which explained why their rooms seemed majestic inside but the outside in the hall looked dull and mundane. Getting out of that floor they wondered around people from the working class liked Kazuichi, Hinata, and Naegi along with a few others were quite impressed by the high walls that was filled with regal reds and top of the line wood paneling with paintings that compliment it nicely. While Sonia, Byakuya, and Kuzuryu held a lack of wide eyes like some of their peers. When they heard a loud booths came from the third floor they had to quickly and quietly see what was up there. They still didn't know who was there and what they wanted with them. So they were cautious and mind what they walked on. When they came up to one of the rooms they heard voices in the room.

"Really Aki, did you have to make that loud ass noise we do have guest in the house." It was a girl's voice that came from the room.

"Says the woman who comes out of a battlefield and leaves her soot and blood covered clothes all over the place. Talking about noise and acting like you care anyways. They second they wake up you might be lacking in cloths and you still won't give a damn." An irritated male voice came in a chortle.

"Fuck you." The female voice snipped back at him.

"That's enough, both of you." A male voice came out but this one was softer and lighter unlike the deeper base voice that came from the room. "Look neither of you gives to shits on how they're going to react when they wake that doesn't matter now. What matters is helping me stitch and attach the rest of their limbs together. It took a their class two days to re-plump back their human skin and body parts now let's finish putting in their organs then stitch them up again. Once that's done we can begin the final phase. Now both of you finish up here. "Kasu finish him up he has the most patches." The voice ordered while the sound of large metal doors open and clothes.

"You think that's gonna bring him back to life. You've never done this before. You said it might not even work it's still in theory." The male voice chimed.

"Keep in mind once upon a time they very same thing was asked in our cases we wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for him to try. Or even me removing some of their pesky memories that will not be needed for now." The girl's voice replied and the sound of cloth being ruffled around was in their ears.

"You think that was wise. I mean you were in charge of taking him and his class you even said what he did since he didn't trust you. He saw you as clear as day and he didn't recognize you do you think it was necessary?" The softer male voice asked.

"Do you want to take that chance especially since He has better memory than Him?" Silence was the reply the students paused then backed away from the door. Asahina was the first to ask.

"What do we do now?" She asked looking at the others.

"By the smell in there it smells like corpses." Toko whispered she after all had one of the most dangerous killers as another personality in her she would know how dead things smell.

"Who were they talking about I wonder?" Hinata chimed in. "Who was this guy they were talking about?" Hinata really wanted to know.

"There was more than two." Owari shared. "They were talking about two different guys hoping they wouldn't know something." She finished. After constant conversation on what to do next Sonia was already by the door again and slightly opened it to peek inside. She covered her mouth to prevent a gasp. She saw a true mad scientist laboratory; beakers upon beakers of endless colors and bubbles with many tables that looked like they had bodies on top of them. The smell of dead seemed out of the room and into the hall making some of the other students hold their nose then they noticed Sonia's fixated gaze on something in there. Some needed up opening the door up a little to get a better peek.

"That's the girl who shot us." Kuzuryu pointed at the girl who was currently stitching up someone's body but they couldn't see who it was.

"Alright Aki he's finally done. Hopefully all goes well. Is everything alright with the cloning chamber?" The shorter male who was typing away at a tablet pulled the screen out making a hologram onto the machine.

"Yeah the last trace of his DNA is on the table. You know how to work this right?" He pointed out at the many covered bodies. The taller male was currently plugging some small and some large rods into their bodies. The girl nodded and looked at him.

"Alright, Kouki I can see everyone is ready play our song and let us begin." The shorter male had a wicked smile on his face as he pushed up his glasses and started to type away. A tune from a large radio played on for them as the other two started to pull down large switches. The girl was doing two things at once there were a sea of white covered bodies and some were stuck in their tubes. Both her and the man named Kouki started to type away in some of the tubes as fast as they could and pulling down new switches. It was all going so fast typing, arranging, and switching. While the shorter male was adjusting the levels of the hologram pushing and pulling at some kind of level, but that was when they noticed that the last switch that was important to the process. It was lacking in electrical power.

"Shit, Kasumi pull that line it's all the way in the hall." The base and the chime of the verse was loud and she tore over her large white coat and ran out the door pushing the group of students out the way.

"Move!" Her voice demanded and those who were on the floor moved out of the way and watched as she ran over to the edge of the rail and just as the bridge of the song came in she leaped as of the song was going perfectly with her running. She grabbed hold of a large chandelier and flung herself to the other side. With a large slam and a yell to pull the other switch the students of the two classes watched in mesmerizing horror as the short male with a maniacal look in his eyes flipped the switch. The bodies on the table jittered and shook almost like they were all getting electrocuted.

After what seemed like hours which was less than two minutes the horror was over and he flipped the switch. The music came down to its end and Kouki stopped it. The loud thud of the large chamber behind them broke the silence and then the sounds of tubes sliding open, and fingers smacking on the tin table then one body came jolting up and a large gasp for air. The students from the first class dog mutual killings instantly recognized the red headed male whose body was covered with stitched up scaring. He touched his face and body in horror. Then a girl's head popped up she was in the tube and she gripped her chest. Then look all over her bodies. Each head held the same horrid expression on their faces. Then like the sudden realization of all that happened to them came back to them and hit each of the familiar faces. They all screamed in terror remembering their deaths. All while Aki screamed and yelled in pure victory.

"THEY LIVE ONCE AGAIN!" He yelled laughing out loud then went to the chamber then opened the chamber to the cloning room and out feel a large beefy man who wasn't as large as the male in the tube but close enough. "AND MY CLONING MACHINE WORKS TOO!" He screamed happily more like a psychopath who had their first joyous kill.

The students from the class mutual killing and the class from the island of mutual killings saw those who failed the game that Monokuma forced on them, all alive scared but alive again. They all lived again but it wasn't the pleasant birth that it should have been this was a robbery of their deaths. This was a reminder that they either killed or someone they trusted kill them. This was a true slap to the face.

"It's time to live again." The girl said behind the stunned in terror students by the door.


End file.
